


No Shoes, No Shirt, No Soulmates

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu fights to keep Jaejoong and Yoochun out of his Toscana. Yoochun comes up with a plan to get him and Jaejoong in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shoes, No Shirt, No Soulmates

It’s just after midnight and Junsu is crabby. The opening ceremony for his beautiful Toscana had been wonderful, but now he’s tired and just wants to go to bed. However, there is still a lot of clean-up to do, and Junsu felt obligated to help.

As he bends down to grab an _I LOVE YOU JUNSU PLEASE MARRY ME_ banner one of the fans left behind, one of the bushes behind him giggles. Confused, he looks between his spread legs toward the edge of the drive. Sure enough, one of the bushes is swaying side to side. And then it shakes alarmingly as somebody falls through it.

“Ow,” Jaejoong says cheerfully. Yoochun, as usual only a step behind Jaejoong, grabs the older man by an elbow and hauls him to his feet.

“Klutz,” Yoochun says as he pats Jaejoong down, checking for collateral damage.

“Whatever,” Jaejoong says, his voice slurred. “The ground attacked _me_.”

Junsu sighs and glances heavenward, asks God for patience.

“Junsu!” Jaejoong crows and stomps forward to scoop Junsu up in a bear hug. Junsu allows himself to be spun in a circle, because really, what else can he do?

“Yah,” Junsu says tiredly when Jaejoong puts him back on his feet. “What are you cretins doing here?”

“Staying the night, of course,” Yoochun says as he approaches them.

“No no no no no,” Junsu says, herding them away from the direction of the hotel. “You guys go away.”

Jaejoong pouts. “Don’t be so mean to your hyung-deul.”

“No shoes, no shirt, no soulmates.”

“But I’m wearing a shirt,” Jaejoong says stupidly. He then stops to consider things. “Hey, wait, that isn’t a real rule!”

“It is in _my_ hotel,” Junsu says pointedly as he tries to push Jaejoong into the passenger seat of Yoochun’s car.  He goes cross-eyed as one of Jaejoong’s flailing limbs smacks him in the side of the head.

“We’ll be back,” Yoochun says ominously as he buckles Jaejoong down. Jaejoong is now slumped in the seat, his head lolling to the side as he stares up at Junsu in betrayal.

\-----

“They’re back,” Junho says, gesturing toward the entrance. Jaejoong and Yoochun stand just inside the door, both wearing dark hoodies and hats and sunglasses to disguise themselves. But Junsu has known them for years. He could pick them out of a crowd of a million people just by the looks on their stupid faces.

“Why me?” he asks forlornly.

“Because God secretly hates you,” Junho deadpans and dodges the paper weight Junsu throws at him. “Want me to get rid of them?” He asks by way of apology.

“Please,” Junsu begs. “I can’t deal with them right now. They make me want to kick kittens.”

Junho walks away laughing.

\-----

Junsu has the words NO SHOES, NO SHIRT, NO SOULMATES engraved on a giant brass plaque and mounts it next to the door. Admittedly it looks odd and Junsu wonders what his guests will think, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Do not let them pass,” he tells the guard.

One hour later he’s asking the guard why he let them pass.

“That pretty one--”

Junsu holds up a hand. “Say no more,” he says because, really, he _does not want to know_.

\----

“This is a conspiracy,” Jaejoong whisper-yells into the phone.

Junsu rolls his eyes. “Do you hear yourself right now?”

“I’m old, Junsu, I need some pampering. As your hyung, I demand you let me into that spa.”

“Get your own hotel,” Junsu says.

“What’s yours is ours, Junsu,” Jaejoong sing-songs.

“Yunho isn’t here anymore to enforce that rule so you’re shit out of luck,” Junsu says and hangs up the phone.

\-----

“We have come to negotiate terms,” Yoochun says solemnly. Behind him, Jaejoong nods emphatically.

Junsu looks between them suspiciously. “Why isn’t he talking?”

“I have initiated the Silence clause.”

Junsu folds his arms across his chest and looks at Yoochun appraisingly. “For how long?”

“The rest of the day,” Yoochun says.

Junsu nods. “Okay; you may enter. But if Jaejoong so much as peeps, you guys are out,” he says and stands aside. Yoochun steps across the threshold and Jaejoong follows him, practically vibrating with excitement.

Junsu leads them to the dining room.

“Wow, Junsu, this is beautiful,” Yoochun says. Jaejoong looks like he’s about to agree, but Yoochun stomps down on his foot--Jaejoong opens his mouth in a silent howl--and sends Jaejoong a look that says _shut it_. Jaejoong glares at Yoochun balefully.

“Sit,” Junsu says, shoving Jaejoong down into a chair by the bar.  Yoochun and Junsu take the seats on either side of him.

A waiter appears out of nowhere. “Can I get you anything?” He asks politely.

“Three glasses of water,” Junsu says, pointedly looking in Jaejoong’s direction. Jaejoong rolls his eyes heavenward and raises his hands in defeat.

“So,” Junsu starts once the waiter has come and gone with their beverages, “what kind of terms are you looking to negotiate?”

“Jaejoong and I want access to the Toscana,” Yoochun says.

“Why?”

“You own a literal piece of paradise, and Jaejoong and I want to reap the benefits that are rightfully ours by association.”

Junsu considers this. “What’s in it for me?”

Yoochun smiles. Jaejoong mirrors it. “The pleasure of our company,” Yoochun says.

“No,” Junsu deadpans.

Jaejoong pouts.

“That isn’t fair, Junsu,” Yoochun whines. “We are your precious hyung-deul!”

“Do you know what isn’t fair?” Junsu asks, crowding into Yoochun’s space. “I have only owned this hotel for a week. A _week_. If I let you in, I know you will defile my beautiful Toscana with your lechery. It’s my hotel, damn it, and _I_ want to have sex in it _first._ ”

Jaejoong is silently laughing so hard, there are tears in his eyes and he’s clapping his hands together like a seal. Yoochun isn’t laughing. Yoochun looks thoughtful.

“I think I know a way we can fix all our problems,” he says.

\-----

“This is not what I had in mind,” Junsu says petulantly.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Yoochun growls and pulls Junsu down to attack his lips.

Slender fingers poke into Yoochun’s side. Yoochun ends the kiss leisurely and looks at Jaejoong. “You wait your turn,” he says.

Jaejoong pouts and turns to look at Junsu beguilingly. Junsu takes pity on Jaejoong and pulls the elder over to them. He buries one hand in Jaejoong’s hair and yanks the elder’s head back to expose the line of Jaejoong’s throat.

“Look at him, Chunnie,” Junsu says. “He’s been such a good boy today, hasn’t he?”

Yoochun is staring at them, his eyes dark and intense. “Yes he has,” Yoochun says. He caresses the skin stretched taut over Jaejoong’s Adam’s Apple and applies pressure. Jaejoong’s breath hitches and his eyes flutter shut.

“Let’s play a game,” Junsu says. “The first one to make Jaejoong break the Silence clause gets to top.”

 Yoochun smirks. “Bottoms up,” he says.


End file.
